Floor sweeping devices that use pressurized water for surface cleaning have been used in many applications including: pharmaceutical, food processing, dairy, meat processing, supermarkets, and restaurants. However, existing cleaning devices are mostly designed for one particular application and for cleaning large open surface areas. Furthermore, many existing devices lack the maneuverability to go around tight corners, under a table or a cabinet.
Therefore, there is a need for a highly maneuverable surface cleaning apparatus or system for a wide array of applications.